doodletoofandomcom-20200213-history
TERKO
Johnny"TERKO" McBussy Jr. ''' is a very well-known troll of DoodleToo. His homeboys call him Twerkhole. Most people just call him manure. He eats tacos and nachos (not the good kind but from Tacow Bell), assburgers, and burritos everyday. He seems to be up to no good no matter where he is and what time it is. TERKO is a shared account according to himself. He states that there are a total of 300 TERKOs, although he probably is chickenshitting, because nobody wants to be a TERKO. KEANDRA is his alternate account. ( also a little thot that loves his daddy's bussy ) Biography Terko is a chili beaner from Mexico and has been in jail on one or more occasions for illegal strip dancing in the ghetto zoo. He is in the Samoa cartel and he deals counterfeit coconuts, but not the good kind. He says he is 23 years old, but is more likely in his 40s. He's also said some pretty memorable things. TERKO also has a few homo fans on doodletoo. One of them is named KERTO and sometimes shows his naked bussy online. He still lives in a manhole, drinks too much sewage and watches a lot of floating shit. He fucks his wife (who is his pet gorilla but is too ashamed to admit it). He has a 10 year old gender-less son whose name is Ilikerape, because he is a product of ape rape. TERKO molests chickens on a daily basis, which has traumatized his wife. This caused Ilikerape to act like his daddy. You can often spot him scribbling on top of people's drawings and calling it rape. It's no surprise as the saying goes: the poop doesn't fall far from the ass hole. Skills Pussy clapper, He does not have any drawing skills whatsoever, which really makes you wonder WTF he's doing on a drawing site. His best talent is sucking tailpipes with his homeboys and slaying "bussy" (slang for man ass, see below). He is good at impersonating an anonymous gangstah online but can't fight for his bussy and his gay homeboys IRL because he spends most of his daily life pole-dancing and trolling on DoodleToo. His specialty consist in writing his name in massive alphabet letters over everything. He writes in some shitty (but actually not too bad) graffiti style and always types in ghetto slang. He is probably the biggest loose hole you will ever meet. Now and then he will try his hand at "sesame street art" but ends up looking like a whining toddler had a seizure with a pack of chalk in his mouth. He also has a bad habit to draw word 'LOL' and underline it. '''LOL Grade : the 1 mm D Personality TERKO's personality is very faggressive. his fustrations Combined with his bussy mouth, made him known for bothering almost everyone he sees around DoodleToo, mostly because they're all fat dykes and he's mad that they don't want him, if they could block him they will. Most notable is Cloudy, calling them a little Asian boy, Terko trolls them by saying "Cloudy loves my 2 inch baby dick in his old man pussy" (or "bussy", which he is obsessed with) and other things as well. He will continue to bully everyone on doodletoo because it's the only way he can feel powerful when the truth is he's nothing but a little piece of shit to be flushed down the toilet. TERKO's biggest weakness is disarming his toy glock. Once you have disarmed him, he is completely defenseless and you automatically win the fight. He goes into flight mode and runs (like a cockroach), crawling for his life. TERKO's second biggest weakness is any girl with a working brain. He will short-circuit and enter complete uber-autizm mode at the sight of any girl who has "betrayed" him (see below). Relationships TERKO wants relations, but no sane woman wants to get with a garbage bin. He is a total womanizer and if he can't get a girl (which is all the time) he will follow them around and troll them, writing their name everywhere, with a creepy heart next to it. TERKO is also a rhinophile and enjoys hooking up with young rhinos like LiyaDaGreat and AriIsStrange, who are both only 15. He attempted to hook up with the wolfmanwhore SweetheartHeather but that backfired because even that basic THOT did not want to touch his rotten 2-inch churro. TERKO is also a glittering transexual (or as he will claim, omnisexual, but we all know what he truly craves: breakfast burritos). He is married to his gorilla sister but is ashamed so he keeps it secret from others. She rapes him on a daily basis, and his relationship with his fag son, Ilikerape, is also confusing. Ilikerape should be sent to an animal shelter immediately. He is currently cheating on his spouse (the gorilla) with the commie jellyfish RckLbstr and has gay butt sex with him multiple times a day, after which he returns to his online anonymous "gangster" business (Mighty Bussy of Doodletoo). 'The Cheating Bussy muncher and RckLbstr'. Further investigations into TERKO'S secret gay butt sex affair with RckLbstr, i decided to confront Conchita ' The Gorilla' Gonzalez, (Spouse of the Bussy kingpin) about TERKO'S infatuation with RckLbstr and Bussy, she agreed to listen. I was greeted at the back of Taco bell, where Conchita had just finished blowing one of her many clients, cum still oozing from her fishy muff i explained to her that TERKO' was having a Gay love affair with another guy and then went on too ask why TERKO is so infatuated by the bussy? she broke down in tears when told the news that TERKO was sticking his 2" dick up Rck's Bussy hole. After wiping the tears, She went on to tell me that she had suspected for along while TERKO was a Bussy lover. she told me that she had discovered a secret room in their Apartment full of giant Dildos, blow up bussy boy dolls, a laptop riddled with gay hardcore twink porn and a stack of, 'Well hung Amigos'( a popular gay magazine in mexico), she went on to tell me that the reason for this bussy loving obsession, stems from his time spent as the prison whore at Sam Quentin State penitentiary.His own bussy as been,' smashed to pieces', she grunted. Conchita told me how she must tends to his broken bussy every night by first sticking an extra large butt plug in deep, then she uses industrial electrical tape and superglue to stop the plug from popping out - .she also said she has to sing him nursery rhymes at night to calm him if he gets night visions of those traumatic times spent face down and his bussy filled with man love. Of course as you know Conchita is TERKO'S Sister so their son has the mental capacity of a dung beetle, he needs constant care. Conchita also confirmed that they all rape each other at weekends but now after this devastating news, Conchita will now seek divorce and will also seek to take full custody of their retarded son Billow Gonzalez. TERKO'S 'Secret Bussy Room' Discovered Latest update on Bussy Kingpin TERKO. The Ex prison whore, has a Secret room on Doodle ! i managed to sneak into the secret Bussy room by saying, ' i love bussy' i got past his henchmen and witnessed a strange ritual going down, It appeared that TERKO was surrounded by his bussy guest minions chanting, Bussy over and over in a hypnotic occultist fashion while TERKO' chanted back at them - it seemed to give them some kind of bussy sexual power, i spotted SweetHeartHeather ' being prepared for this demented ritual , very similar to the Skull and bones society, where the participant is lock naked in a coffin and has to jerk him or herself into a satanic frenzie until satan himself cums on you. heather can be seen in the photo taken, saying, ' she is ready to have her bussy destroyed'. TERKO has yet to admit to these bussy events and keeps this room locked up tight as a virgins muff hole in springtime. Category:Trolls Category:Users Category:Ninos con cancer Category:LOL Category:Bussy